The room SLASH GibbsTony
by needtoknow400
Summary: Gibbs and Tony get trapped in a room together and are forced to face some issues they have been having. What could possible happen. SLASH Gibbs/Tony


**Title: The Room**

**Summary: Gibbs and Tony get trapped in a metal bunker together. What could possible happen.**

**Feedback is always welcomed.**

**My own mess. Another story I outlined while on vacation so I finished writing it up. Hope everyone enjoys it.**

"YOU LET THE DOOR CLOSE!" Gibbs screamed. "Why the hell did you even walk in I told you I was just removing the camera."

"I heard you say son of a bitch I thought you hurt yourself." Tony snapped.

"I couldn't get the camera out of the vent." Gibbs wasn't screaming but his voice was still raised. "You know the damn door locks from the outside. Why would you let it close?"

"I didn't let it close it closed!" Tony was yelling now.

"It's a six hundred pound metal door it didn't just close!

"Yes it did!" Tony barked. "I got like two steps in the door and it closed.

Gibbs ran his hands over his face. "This is not happening."

"It was an accident I didn't mean-"

"DiNozzo shut up." Gibbs barked. "Before I shut you up."

"Someday you'll actually shut me up the way I asked you to shut me up."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Not this again. Not now."

"Yes again until you actual say something other than not this again."

"I should head slap you and make the record in your brain stop skipping." Gibbs shook his head.

"Might as well head slap me." Tony paused. "Why should today be any different than every other day."

Gibbs walked up into Tony's personal space. "When you stop needing the head slaps I'll stop giving them to you."

"Honestly I think it's some weird sexual pleasure thing." Tony folded his arms across his chest. "Slapping me upside the head is your twisted version of fucking me."

"In your dreams DiNozzo." Gibbs rolled his eyes again and stepped away from Tony.

"In your dreams DiNozzo." Tony said in a whispered mocking voice. Immediately his head was thrust forward by the head slap. Turning around he went to glare at Gibbs, but he had already walked away and was reaching into the fridge.

"Need a beer already?" Tony's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Gibbs pulled out the beer and twisted it open. "I'm stuck in a metal room, with you, and no way out. Yeah I need a beer."

"Ass." Tony spat out not even worried about the repercussions.

Ignoring the comment, Gibbs walked over and sat down on the couch.

"McGee and Ziva know we came here." Tony shrugged. "They'll come looking for us."

Gibbs glared at Tony. "On a Friday night?"

Shit. Tony thought to himself.

"They won't notice till Monday." Gibbs sighed. "Did you have plans? Anything that might make someone worry?"

"A date tomorrow night. Tamera." Tony paused. "But she won't be upset if I don't show up and she definitely won't look for me."

Gibbs took another swig of the beer and got up walking around the room as if he might find a way out. He knew it was futile. They were in a large metal bunker buried under the ground. It was part of a stake out a few weeks ago. Suspected terrorist cell planning an attack. The Intel they received was right about the cell but they didn't know about this room. The head of the cell was using it for his own personal pleasure. He had it built like a bunker to be sound proof and escape proof. It was furnished like a small studio apartment. There was a double bed off in one corner with a small nightstand with a lamp. Off to the left was a couch and chair with a coffee table and end table. A kitchenette area, no stove, but a small fridge and microwave. At the other corner was a glass shower area, toilet and sink surrounded by a curtain that was currently pushed open. Tony and Gibbs were here because the leader of the group had slipped and said there was a camera hidden in the ventilation of the room and he taped all his sexual escapades.

"We've been stuck in worse places." Tony smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"Wait a minute." Tony raised an eyebrow. "Did you have plans this weekend?"

Gibbs didn't answer.

"You did." Tony grinned. "Wow. So is it someone that will get worried when you don't show?"

"No." Gibbs stood in front of the metal door.

"Big date?" Tony wouldn't let it go. "Red head of course."

Still no response.

"Bootie call?" Tony didn't see Gibbs as the bootie call type. "Someone you've been dating awhile?"

"Tony." Gibbs shook his head. "Enough."

"I'm just asking." Tony shrugged. "We're going to be here for awhile might as well talk to each other."

"I'm sure Tamera was a bootie call." Gibbs half mumbled.

"Seriously." Tony laughed. "At least I have a sex life."

"Yeah everyone knows about your sex life." Gibbs barked. "The aliens in area 51 know about your sex life."

"I can't help I have a healthy appetite." Tony smiled.

"We don't all need to hear every little detail."

"I don't talk about every little detail."

Gibbs turned around.

"You can make a woman come in under three minutes." Gibbs shook his head. "Not exactly details I would brag about."

Tony was now glaring at Gibbs.

"Woman don't wanna come in less than two minutes, nor do men." Gibbs paused. "And do you really enjoy that?"

"You're going to talk to me about proper sex etiquette?"

"Someone needs to." Gibbs snapped.

"Right."

"I have had sex Tony." Gibbs shook his head. "I've been married several times in case you forgot."

"Maybe sex is why you've been divorced three times." Tony snapped back.

"Sure. That was it. Of course because that's the major end all and be all of a marriage." Gibbs shook his head and went back to looking around the room.

"Stephanie said you were never around always, doing your job."

Gibbs took a deep breath. "The problem was never being around, not sex."

"Are you just jealous that I actually take time to have sex?" Tony was angry and not even thinking about what he said anymore.

Gibbs stopped and looked at Tony. "Just because I don't walk in to work and say hey guess what I got laid last night doesn't mean I didn't."

"I'm not you, I talk about what I do, even sex." Tony folded his arms across his chest and stared back. "I like sex and I want more of it."

"I get that. Believe me, but you only talk about the sex with woman." Gibbs paused. "Are you having sex with men?"

Tony's arms dropped away from his chest.

"What? Don't like that question?" Gibbs barked. "For the last five months you've been coming on to me. I mean not flirting, not being coy. You wanted me to shut you up by letting you suck my cock."

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat.

"And then there was the whole bend you over the boat and fuck you incident." Gibbs was visible angry now. "So are you out fucking men too? Why aren't you talking about that? Or are you afraid I'll get jealous if you talk about that? Wait no if you thought I'd get jealous I'm sure you'd talk about it."

Still Tony just stood there.

Gibbs honestly wanted an answer now. "Can you answer even one of these questions for me?"

"Yeah it's none of your god damn business." Tony's voice was full of venom.

"Right. You wanna suck my cock, you want me to fuck you but you can't answer a damn question."

Gibbs spat back.

"When have you ever answer one of my questions?" Tony snipped.

"What questions?" Gibbs scowled. "You haven't asked a question. Telling me letting you suck my cock would shut you up is not a question. Neither is wishing I would bend you over the boat and fuck you."

"So would you have done either of those if I had stated them in the form of a question?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Never mind. You have no clue. I'm going to bed. " Gibbs walked over and grabbed a pillow from the bed and one of the blankets. "I'll sleep on the couch."

He turned off the light by the couch. Then dropped down and took of his shoes, then laid down and closed his eyes.

Tony turned off the light by the bed and the room was bathed in darkness. He undressed and climbed into the bed.

Once the room went dark, Gibbs opened his eyes and stared up into the darkness. He wanted Tony to admit what the hell was going through Tony's mind these last five months. It had started one day in the elevator. Gibbs was yelling at Tony for something and Tony had broke in spouting nonsense. He'd told Tony to shut up. That's when it happened.

_"Why don't you make me shut up." Tony's eyes drifted from Gibbs face down to his crotch then back up. "Sticking your cock in my mouth would work."_

Gibbs remembered it all too well. He was so shocked by the statement that he'd just stood there staring at Tony. Finally, not knowing how to respond he started the elevator and never said another word. After that whenever they were alone, Tony always had some sexual comment to make. In the basement, Tony had shown up after a rough case, they talked, well Tony talked. Then he stood next to Gibbs, leaning suggestively against the boat.

_"I'm keyed up with nowhere to focus the energy." Tony sighed. "I wish you'd just bend me over the boat and fuck me."_

Again he was almost speechless. He stopped what he was doing and looked at Tony trying to figure out what had suddenly brought on this new sexual appetite the younger man seemed to have for him. Finally he looked at Tony and said:

_"Not gonna happen DiNozzo." Gibbs was completely calm as he said it._

The sexual teasing had still continued, but not as frequently, occurring only when Gibbs said something that could have a double meaning. There was something between them, Gibbs always knew that, it had been there from the moment they first met. It was some deep connection that neither of them ever spoke about, but Gibbs had never thought either of them would face it.

"I'm sorry." The words rang through the silence.

"Don't apologize." Gibbs sighed.

"I need to because-" Tony paused. "I want you and the way I went about it was stupid and immature but-"

Another long pause.

"I didn't know how to tell you or explain and I just needed to get it out some way."

Gibbs ran his hands over his face. "There are millions of men out there Tony."

"But I want you." Tony's words were full of lust and desire.

"You're probably just-." Gibbs took a deep breath. "We're friends, we work close together every day, its normal to think maybe there could be something more there."

"So I'm confused?" Tony chuckled.

"No. Not confused. Just-" Gibbs wasn't sure how to finish the sentence. "Have you really thought about this?"

"More than I've ever thought about anything." Tony cleared his throat. "I'm distracted all day, I can't sleep at night and when I do sleep all I do is dream about you."

Tony paused again.

"And when I wake up I'm hard and wishing you were there." Tony took a deep breath before continuing. "Then all I can do is jack off fantasizing about you."

Gibbs felt his cock responding to Tony's words and wanted nothing more than to start rubbing it.

"I even bought a dildo." Tony moaned as his hand squeezed his cock. Aroused by finally telling Gibbs exactly how he felt. "I would tell myself it was your cock buried inside me."

Tony was doing everything possible to not start stroking his cock. "I've never come so hard."

Closing his eyes, the imagine filled Gibbs mind. His cock buried inside Tony, fucking him until he didn't remember his name.

"Do you know how many times I've come thinking about you?" Tony panted.

Gibbs swallowed the moan that rose in his throat. "Tony stop."

"I'm sorry." The words escaped Tony's mouth before he thought about it. He moved his hand away from his cock. "I mean, I just-"

"Don't apologize for what you feel and what you want."

"But I can't have what I want and-" Tony sighed. "And I don't know how to handle it anymore."

Tony jumped when the edge of the bed beside him dipped.

"Who says you can't have what you want?" Gibbs gently pushed the blanket aside and felt Tony's body tremble even though he never touched him.

"Gibbs." Tony moaned.

"Relax." Gibbs said as his hand casually brushed up Tony's thigh causing the younger man to whimper.

"Wait." Tony put his hand over Gibbs to stop any further movement.

"Okay."

"Nothing." Tony shook his head.

Gibbs hand traveled further up realizing Tony was completely naked. His hands continued their ascend creeping across the peaks and valleys of Tony's chest, his fingers combing gently through the soft hairs. Then the touch disappeared.

Tony felt Gibbs leave the bed and he dropped his head back disappointment rushing through his body. Until he felt Gibbs crawl into the bed next to him and he jumped.

"Is this not what you want?" Gibbs lips brushed against Tony's ear as his hand returned to Tony's chest.

"I want you." Tony tried to steady his shaking body.

"Then relax and let me give you what you want." Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear.

"Yes." Tony voice shook.

Reaching across Tony, Gibbs turned on the bedside light. "I wanna see you."

As the small shaft of light illuminated the room, Tony looked over at Gibbs. He was laying on his side wearing nothing. Tony watched as Gibbs eyes traveled down the length of his body as if memorizing it. When Gibbs eyes finally came back up his gaze fixed on Tony's green eyes.

"Gorgeous." Gibbs smirked as his hand again caressed over Tony's chest to his nipple and rubbed it between his fingers.

Tony's hips arched off the bed at the sensation.

Gibbs smiled and leaned down, replacing his fingers with his lips.

"Oh God." Tony felt the sensation shoot directly to his cock.

Gibbs tenderly sucked, licked and nibbled at Tony's nipple, then moved to the other.

Tony's hands clutched at the sheet feeling the need to come overwhelm him.

Suddenly Gibbs stopped and kissed up Tony's chest to his ear.

"Slow deep breath." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear.

Listening to the soothing calm tone of Gibbs voice, Tony did as told.

"That's it." Gibbs pulled his head back and looked down at Tony. "Better?"

"Not really." Tony groaned.

"I'll get you there." Gibbs kissed the corner of Tony's lips. "Slowly." A kiss to the other corner of Tony's lips.

Tony nodded.

"And believe me." Gibbs smirked. "It will be worth it."

With that Gibbs captured Tony's lips.

Tony felt time stop as Gibbs seemed to savor every piece of his lips. He was surprised how soft Gibbs lips were, how tender and sweet, and most of all how hungry they were to explore. When Gibbs tongue crossed into his mouth, he tasted the reminiscent of coffee, bitter and pungent. And Tony knew he never wanted to taste another kiss again. This was what he had wanted for so long.

Gradually Gibbs let their lips break apart, Tony straining to hold onto the kiss for as long as possible. When they finally parted Tony licked his lips. Tony's hand wrapped around Gibbs head and pulled him back down, crushing their lips together. He wanted more and thankfully Gibbs didn't resist. Instead, he eagerly allowed Tony's tongue to part his lips and explore his mouth. Just a kiss shouldn't be this sexy, Tony thought as he continued to feed from Gibbs. He ripped their lips apart only when his lungs demanded him to.

"God Tony." Gibbs fought to catch his breath as he let his hand drift down Tony's body and claw at the inside of his thigh.

"Please." Tony begged as he stared at Gibbs

Gibbs grinned. "Slow remember."

Tony's head dropped back and he took a long deep breath.

Brushing his lips against Tony's ear again, Gibbs spoke. "Hold on and you won't ever want to rush coming again."

Tony nodded.

Gibbs looked down at Tony's cock, long and hard pointing at his chest. Casually, Gibbs let his finger tips brush up its length.

"Gibbs." Tony whimpered.

"Nice and hard." Gibbs said running his fingers over Tony's cock again.

Tony was panting as he thrust his hips up.

Again Gibbs fingers moved over the length of Tony's cock, this time with more pressure, then back down.

"Feel good?" Gibbs asked.

"God yes."

"And this?" Gibbs lightly squeezed Tony's balls.

"Fuck." Tony groaned as his body shook.

"I'll take that as a yes." Gibbs smirked then wrapped his hand around Tony's cock but didn't move. "Did you think about me doing this to you?"

"Yes." Tony nodded thrusting into Gibbs hand.

Gibbs started stroking over Tony's cock, long strokes running to the head of his cock, then all the way to the base.

"Is this what you like?" Gibbs asked.

Another nod.

"Tell me?" Gibbs paused. "Slower, faster, harder."

"Faster." Tony sighed.

Speeding up slightly, Gibbs continued. "More pressure, less pressure?"

"More." Tony stammered.

Again Gibbs changed according to Tony's answer.

"I wanna know how you like to be jacked off." Gibbs groaned. "Turns me on to know how to make you come."

Tony almost howled. "So good."

"What else?"

"Just like that." Tony grunted

Gibbs placed his other hand on Tony's thigh stopping his upward movement.

Tony bit at his lower lip.

"Are you close?"

Tony nodded. "I need to-"

"Hold on." Gibbs moaned as he slowed his action and shifted on the bed.

Trying everything he knew Tony held back the release.

"Tony relax." Gibbs couldn't understand why Tony was so tense

Tony closed his eyes and he felt it. Gibbs tongue lapping at the pre-cum on the head of his cock. His eyes shot open and he looked down.

"Gibbs!" Tony cried out as his whole body tensed again.

"You can hold on." Gibbs growled as his tongue grazed down the underside of Tony's cock then sucked at his balls.

"Oh God." Tony's hands reached up and grabbed the head board. "I don't think I can-"

"You can." Gibbs sighed. "Just a little bit longer."

Tony forced a nod as Gibbs licked back up his cock then wrapped his lips around it and started slowly moving over its length

"Gibbs." Tony groaned. "More."

With that Gibbs sank down to the base of Tony's cock burying his cock deep down his throat, then back up, then down again.

"Oh God." Tony shook uncontrollable as Gibbs continued to deep throat his cock.

Gibbs knew it wouldn't take long especially the first time but at least Tony had held on longer than he expected.

"I-" It was the last word Tony said as the orgasm ripped through him and he jabbed his cock up into Gibbs mouth. His whole body trembled as he poured his come down Gibbs throat. He felt everything and nothing all at once. His skin burned and his blood boiled, every nerve in his body screamed and cried out begging for understanding and surrender. There was no air, no thought, only emptiness as his body crumbled to the bed. His mind simply shutting down.

Shifting again Gibbs laid next to Tony, not touching him, just letting him feel the sensation.

Finally, Tony took a deep breath and looked over at Gibbs.

Gibbs said nothing just leaned in and kissed Tony not passionately, but with tenderness and caring.

"Was it worth it?" Gibbs asked.

Tony moistened his lips. "I can't feel my legs."

Gibbs shook his head. "I guess that's a yes."

"Yes." Tony sighed.

"Roll over onto your side. Facing away from me." Gibbs gently pushed Tony over. "I want you to remember this one night forever."

Tony laid on his side still panting, yet again he jumped as Gibbs lips pressed down onto his shoulder.

Gibbs arm circled around Tony's waist. "Why are you so scared?"

"It's you." Tony sighed.

"I scare you?" Gibbs was completely puzzled now.

Tony shook his head. How was he suppose to explain without saying what he knew he shouldn't say.

Gibbs kissed across Tony's shoulder and back up his neck to his ear. "If this isn't what you want then tell and we'll pretend none of this ever happened."

"I want this." Tony bit his lower lip. "I want you."

"Then tell me why you're scared?"

Tony didn't respond trying to put the concern and fear from his mind and just accept it.

Gibbs lips brushed against his ear again causing Tony to jump. "Talk to me."

"Just fuck me." Tony moaned. "Please."

"No." Gibbs sighed clutching Tony tighter. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong." Tony snapped.

Gibbs heard and felt the lie. Heard it in Tony's voice and felt it in the stiffing of his body.

"Let me go." Tony fought to free himself from Gibbs grasp. "Gibbs!"

"No." Gibbs growled. "You want me to fuck you but something is scaring you. I want to know what."

Tony stopped struggling his voice cold and calm. "Let me go."

Sensing the change in Tony, Gibbs arm released Tony. Immediately Tony, climbed out of the bed wrapping the sheet around his waist.

"What the hell is going on?" Gibbs sat up on the side of the bed. "You've been coming onto me for months. You tell me you want me and then your scare of me or something."

"I should have kept my mouth shut." Tony sighed standing a few steps from the bed his back to Gibbs.

"Tony." Gibbs reached out touching Tony's arm, only to have Tony jerk away. Gibbs ran his hands down over his face and stood up. "Damn it Tony."

"Forget it I'll sleep on the couch." Tony went to walk away and Gibbs grabbed Tony's arm roughly.

"No." Gibbs steel blue eyes were cold as they fixed on Tony.

Tony glared at him.

"You don't get to shut me out after what just happened." Gibbs sighed.

"What do I need to suck your cock so we're even?" Tony snapped.

Gibbs shook his head letting go of Tony's arm. "No. You don't need to do anything."

Tony watched as Gibbs sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Obviously you wanting me was just some passing faze or did I just not live up to your expectations?" Gibbs stared at Tony.

"That's not it." Tony sighed feeling the pain crush against his chest at having made Gibbs even think that. "Believe me."

"Then tell me." Gibbs reached out taking Tony's hand. Tony didn't flinch as Gibbs pulled him forward stopping when Tony stood in front of him at the bed.

Tony looked down at Gibbs his hand caressed his cheek. Gibbs turned pressing his lips to Tony's palm.

"I can't just have you for one night." Tony swallowed the tears that threatened to fall. "As amazing as that would be. I can't."

"Tony." Gibbs sighed his arms encircled Tony pulling him closer. Tony's body came willingly stepping in between Gibbs legs as Gibbs looked up at him.

"I'm in love with you." Tony's voice trembled as he admitted it. "And I thought I could be with you, even if it was for one night, and accept that." Tony swallowed hard. "But I can't."

"That's why you were scared because you thought this was one time only."

Tony nodded. "You wanted me to remember this one night."

"Yeah." Gibbs shook his head. "I didn't mean it that way."

"What did you mean?" Tony asked running his hands down Gibbs arms.

Gibbs sighed. "I just meant I wanted you to remember our first night together."

"So that implies more than one night."

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked. "I'm not really a one night stand kind of guy."

Tony's hands traveled back up Gibbs arms and across his chest.

"Especially when it comes to someone I love."

Tony looked taken aback. "Did you just-"

"Tony I knew this wasn't a onetime thing for you." Gibbs paused. "You would never risk our friendship."

"Then why did you let me act like an ass for five months if you were in love with me?" Tony was confused.

"Because you couldn't admit you were in love with me." Gibbs chuckled.

"I knew I was in love with you."

"You knew it but you couldn't admit it." Gibbs grinned. "The last five months you've done nothing but make me thing you wanted to have sex with me. Not that you loved me."

"Making you want to sex with me was easier than making you love me." Tony forced down the emotion.

"I already love you." Gibbs sighed. "Have for a long time."

Reaching up Gibbs captured Tony's lips pulling him down against his body and onto the bed. They tossed and turned on the bed feasting on each other's lips enjoying the basic expression of their love.

"Jethro." Tony moaned as he broke free of the kiss. Gibbs' lips wanting more as he kissed down Tony's neck. "Jethro wait."

"What?" Gibbs looked down at Tony. "What's wrong."

"Nothing." Tony shook his head. "It's just um, it's been awhile."

"Okay." Gibbs nodded. "I'll be gent-"

"Oh God that's not it." Tony touched Gibbs face. "Last thing I want is for you to be gentle."

Gibbs eyebrow went up.

"But is there maybe something in the night stand." Tony chewed his lip.

"Right." Gibbs smirked. "Could we be that lucky?"

Tony laughed. "I hope so."

Letting go of Tony, Gibbs sat up and looked in the nightstand his eyes widened.

"Jethro?" Tony saw the look on his face. "What is it?"

"Um." Gibbs shook his head. "Seems someone was stocked up."

Tony slid over on the bed and glanced into the drawer. "Yeah, guess so."

The drawer was filled with condoms and lube.

"Wow." Tony chuckled. "Guess we have everything we need."

"I only need one thing." Gibbs sat the lube on the night stand. "Unless there's something else you want."

"No." Tony reached up and grabbed Gibbs by the neck dragging him back down. "I just need you."

"Then get rid of this." Gibbs laid Tony back tossing the sheet off of him and again soaking in the view of his naked body. "So amazing."

Tony picked up the lube. "Put out your hand."

Gibbs held out his palm and Tony squeezed lube into it. Rubbing it over his fingers, Gibbs slipped his fingers between Tony's cheeks and pressed against him. He slid one finger inside Tony making small circles as he went.

Tony moaned and licked his lips.

"More?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded as he felt another finger slip inside him and a moan ripped from his throat.

Gibbs spread his fingers apart inside Tony, then brought them together again as he pulled his fingers out slowly then shoved them back in.

"Jethro." Tony groaned as he pressed down against Gibbs fingers. Again Gibbs scissored his fingers inside Tony, then closed them and moved in and out of Tony. The action brought another sound from Tony.

"I think you're ready for my dick." Gibbs groaned.

"God please." Tony sighed.

Grabbing the lube again Gibbs put more in his hand then rubbed it over his cock. He leaned down over Tony's body holding his cock against Tony's tight opening. Pulling his knees up, Tony's hands clutched at Gibbs back.

"This is what you wanted all along." Gibbs moaned as he slowly guided his cock into Tony.

"Yes." Tony's fingers clawed into Gibbs flesh as he felt his body stretch further to accept Gibbs' cock.

"Fuck." Gibbs shook. With half of his cock inside Tony he pulled out slightly then slipped back in letting Tony adjust.

"More." Tony begged.

Gently Gibbs pushed the entire length of his cock into Tony groaning as he held himself there calming the overwhelming desire to come.

Grabbing Gibbs face and staring into those blue eyes, Tony pleaded. "I said don't be gentle with me."

"Tony." Gibbs growled.

"Please." Tony sighed. "Don't make me beg you to fuck me."

"You never have to beg me." Gibbs grunted as he pulled out and slammed into Tony, creating a frenzied pace.

"Jethro." Tony cried out as he continued to stare into Gibbs eyes, holding his face wanting to see the fire in his eyes. "So good."

Gibbs gazed into Tony's eyes seeing the same desire burning there. It was all he needed to see as everything else faded away.

"Nothing but you." Gibbs moaned as he grabbed Tony's cock. "That's all I want."

"You have me." Tony panted. "No matter what."

Gibbs worked his hand faster over Tony's cock.

"Can't hold-" The rest of the words caught in Tony's throat.

"Come with me." Gibbs lunged into Tony feeling his own need threaten.

"Jethro." Tony roared as he came unable to fight back the wave that washed over him.

With an animal cry, Gibbs buried his cock deep inside Tony and followed him over the edge. His body tensed and he collapsed down onto Tony.

Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs as he kissed his neck. The action stirred Gibbs and he lifted his head up and found Tony's lips taking them in a tender embrace.

"I love you." Gibbs sighed. "No doubts."

"I love you too." Tony smiled.

############################################################################

Gibbs moved slightly and felt the arm tighten around his chest. He smiled images of last night flashing through his half conscious mind. They'd made love, made love in the shower and finally collapsed into bed exhausted falling asleep in each other's arms. He dropped a kiss to the top of Tony's head as he slowly let his eyes open. Without windows the room was still bathed in complete darkness. Gibbs reached over and turned on the light.

Tony groaned. "I don't wanna get up."

Gibbs glanced at his watch it was already after noon.

"Sleep if you want." Gibbs paused. "I'll make coffee."

"Stay in bed." Tony sighed. "We're stuck in a room what better way to spend the day then in bed making love."

"I agree, but I need coffee."

Tony's hand drifted down Gibbs chest and squeezed his cock. "No you don't"

Gibbs chuckled. "I want coffee is that better."

"Your cock is hard and in my hand." Tony looked up at Gibbs as he stroked his cock. "And you want to get up and make coffee."

"Um." Gibbs moaned.

A loud swish then creek, caused them both to sit up. Tony watched as the door closing off the room slowly started to open.

Gibbs jumped up grabbing his pants and throwing them on as he ran towards the door.

"Get dressed." Gibbs yelled back at Tony.

"Yeah." Tony jumped up scrambling to find his clothes and quickly putting them on.

"Grab my shirt and shoes." Gibbs nodded.

Tony tossed Gibbs shirt over his shoulder then, grabbed his shoes hurrying towards the door.

Once they were both standing outside the room. Gibbs hit the mechanism to close the door it made an odd thundering noise then swished closed.

"What the hell?" Tony looked around. "Who opened the door?"

"Sounds like something is wrong with it." Gibbs looked at the door. "Maybe it was just a mechanical problem."

Tony ran his hands through his hair.

"I'll have someone check it out." Gibbs pulled on his shoes.

"Yeah." Tony sighed.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked as he put on his shirt.

"I was looking forward to being locked in there with you for a few more days."

Gibbs took Tony in his arms. "How about if I lock us in my bedroom for the rest of the weekend."

"Really?" Tony raised an eyebrow

"Really." Gibbs smirked. "I'm nowhere near done with you."

"Good." Tony grinned.

"Come on."

#########################################################################

"Abs." Gibbs said as he walked into the lab.

"Bossman." Abby smiled. "Have a nice weekend?"

Gibbs nodded as he stopped in front of her.

"How good?" Abby smirked as her eyebrow went up.

"Very good." Gibbs smiled.

She held out her hand.

Pulling out his wallet, he reached in and took out the two bills and placed them in her hand.

"Did you get rid of that door control program?" He glared.

"What program?" She grinned.

He kissed her cheek then winked as he turned to leave. "Good work Abs."

"Anything to finally get you two between the sheets together." She smirked shoved the money into her pocket.


End file.
